


Faz alguma coisa

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beaches, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Kei estava deitado ao seu lado, os olhos fechados e a expressão satisfeita.Não pareceu notar quanto o maior fosse afetado pelo que estava a fazer, e mesmo que o tivesse notado, não parecia ter intenção de fazer nada.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Faz alguma coisa

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Faz alguma coisa**

Kota estava mesmo em apuros.

Não sabia porque tivesse reagido dessa forma mas tinha de encontrar cedo uma solução, antes que fosse demasiado tarde para fazer algo.

Kei estava deitado ao seu lado, os olhos fechados e a expressão satisfeita.

Não pareceu notar quanto o maior fosse afetado pelo que estava a fazer, e mesmo que o tivesse notado, não parecia ter intenção de fazer nada.

Mas Yabu sabia bem que não deveria ter-se parado.

Se o tivesse feito, Kei teria certamente notado o inchaço no seu fato, e não queria saber como ia reagir.

Continuou a passar o protetor solar no seus ombros, a tentar concentrar-se em qualquer coisa que não fossem os seus gemidos satisfeitos ou a maneira como o seu corpo agitava-se sob as suas mãos.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

“Acho que já está, Ko.” disse o menor, a virar-se para olha-lo com um sorriso. “Ou estavas a gostar?” brincou, e o maior forçou um riso.

“Não, desculpa, tens razão.” disse, a pôr o protetor. “Distrai-me, acabei.” acrescentou, a deitar-se ao seu lado de bruços, à espera de relaxar-se bastante de esquecer quanto fosse excitado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes que Kei virasse-se para ele, uma expressão maliciosa na cara.

“Como estás?” perguntou de repente, a acariciar-se o peito com os dedos, quase casualmente, mesmo que Kota conhecesse-o bastante bem de saber que estava a fazê-lo de propósito.

“Estou bem. Muito bem.” disse, a ranger os dentes, enquanto tentava manter a respiração a um nível normal.

Kei riu, a mover a mão de si para as costas do maior, a acaricia-las devagar.

“Estás duro.” disse, a morder-se um lábio.

Yabu corou, a empurrar-se um pouco contra a toalha e a areia, a tentar ignorar o feito de estar em público.

“Não... não é verdade. Não há razão para que deveria estar assim.” tentou dizer, sem convencer o menor.

“Queres que controle?” perguntou Inoo, a baixar a mão para o quadril de Kota, mais perto de onde efetivamente queria ser tocado.

“Sabias que teria...” Yabu interrompeu-se, a suspirar. “És terrível, sabes disso?”

Kei riu outra vez, a acenar com a cabeça.

“Sim, sou terrível. Mas mesmo achas ser melhor que mim? Levantá-lo só porque estavas a passar-me o protetor solar? Não tenho culpa se és um pervert...”

“Está bem, está bem.” disse Kota, antes que pudesse terminar a frase. “Tens razão, ganhaste. Fiquei excitado só por isso, podes mesmo culpar-me?” sussurrou, a tentar não se fazer ouvir de nenhum.

Kei sorriu, a abanar com a cabeça.

“Não quero culpar-te. Mas já que parece ser culpa minha, gostaria de fazer algo para melhorar a situação.” propôs, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Kota esbugalhou os olhos, a olhar ao redor.

“E como achas fazes?” perguntou, a esperar que o menor não tivesse em mente algo que lhes teria feito topar. Ou prender.

Kei morde-se um lábio, a pensar numa solução.

“Vi uma sala de chuveiros antes. É bastante isolada, não deveria vê-nós nenhum lá.” disse, a levantar-se e a esperar que o maior alcançasse-o.

Kota olhou-o, perplexo, a tentar pensar com a mente e não com o corpo.

“Não queres mesmo juntar-te a mim?” perguntou Kei, enquanto começava a caminhar para a sala de chuveiros, a deixá-lo sozinho.

Quase um minuto.

Kota resistiu quase um minuto antes de segui-lo.

Afinal, a culpa era de Kei, não?

Era justo que ele resolvesse o problema.


End file.
